Scorpius Someone
by Got2Go2hogwartsbutgotlost
Summary: Scorpius becomes a Gryffindor. And his dad doesn't know yet. With a war against the Slytherins in the midst of a new inter-house cooperation scheme, can Scorpius survive his first year with the help of his new-found friends? Some Scorp/Rose later. REVIEW!
1. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, never will be, never have been. All of the characters are her Genius, and not mine. Hope you like. **

**CHAPTER 1**

'_You have half an hour... I never want to see you again – you betraying peice of filth' he spat. The anger in his eyes came out, as it had done several times since my enrollment in Hogwarts. His voice rose from a deadly silence to a lion roar. But it wasn't my fault, i thought. But it was. The hat only sees what is inside you. The hat is delirious, then. No. The hat must have seen something in me, something significant, because I didn't end up being what he wanted. Somewhere along the line, between leaving my fathers' overprotective arms and sitting on that stool, everything I believed in, changed._

**Hogwarts Feast and Sorting Ceremony 2014**

The first years in the Trophy room waiting to be sorted. Scorpius was standing to the right of the Gryffindor ghost. The ghost turned to reveal a large abrasion across his neck. Scorpius stared.

'You're a Slytherin, yes?' The ghost sized him up.

'I've not been sorted yet Mr... Sir-'

'Yes, but you are a Malfoy, are you not?'

'What does it matter?'

'I saw your father, your grandfather, your great-grandfather, all be put into...'

'Slytherin, yeah.'

'So you would not know the origins of my demise?'

'Er...'

'I thought not. I guessed you would not see your great-uncle much?'

'I don't have a great-uncle, sir'

'Sir Nick to you. And since we are friends, you and me, a word of advise: Don't ask the Bloody Baron where he got his chains. I did once, gosh, I thought I'd died twice... Nevermind. Curious about your great-uncle, that...' And with that, Sir Nick turned to glide out of the room, completely unaware of the unfinished conversation he had left.

'Well, that was odd'said Louis, who had watched the entire occurance. 'He didn't even tell you the story of his untimely demise!'

'I was more concerned about the mystery great-uncle that I don't know.'

'He probably died – I mean it would have been the 1900's or something. The cure for dragonpox hadn't been invented yet. Anyway, Nearly Headless Nick is great – I can tell you the story. He gets caught by muggles and is beheaded. He said it was some governmental conspiracy, but really he just got caught and fogot the right spell. The muggles, they aren't very good at cutting peoples heads off and they did a bit of a botched job.' And with that, he too walked off ot join the Scamander twins, leaving Scorp quite bewhildered. It was at that point that Proffessor Longbottom came into the room and dismally tried to subdue them.

Proffessor Longbottom didn't need to subdue them. The look and atmosphere in the great hall was enough to calm them. Scorpius gasped at the amazing hall. It was a wonderful sight. A grand hall with enough Hogwarts in it to make one feel right at home. Scorpius stared up at the celing, but there wasn't one. It was a mirror of the sky outside, which, fortunately, was clear and bright.

'It's bewiched, to mimic the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts, A History' said Louis, at Scorpius' side again. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine. I just never knew how nice hogwarts was.' Scorpius said, feeling as though he had just got home after walking in the cold rain. They entered through the main entrance, walking between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was a large group of red-heads. Weasleys, Scorpius realised, relating his situation to many lectures he had recieved on 'red-head riff-raffs'. Yet again, they caught him staring. They sniffed, and turned to wave at the youngest weasleys, who were standing a few rows behind him. Scorpius stoped walking abruptly, as they had come to the front of the hall. There, sitting on a rickety stool was the hat. It was older and more worn than it had been in Draco Malfoys' time, but never the less, it slowly opened its' eyes to sing a song.

Slytherin departed

not for purity or law,

The predjudice, it started

After he stomped out the door.

The hogwarts hat sorts through you

Chooses who is brave or loyal

It creates never ending rivalry

Like a beaker set to boil

What I must now tell you

After seeing through it all,

That the anger isn't worth it,

We are one house in this hall

Slytherin left to find

Muggles with your powers

What he returned to find

Was isolated towers

The goal that he wanted

Was our hearts to beat as one

But what he ended up with

Was students causing pain for fun

'How illuminating' Said Louis as he waved to his family. 'We are supposed to be over the moon for snake speaking idiots – sorry'

'S'ok. Your father was parseltoungue too, you know.' And with that Scorpius left to push to the front of the group, to get a better look at the hat and hear what the proffessor was saying.

'...When I call your name, come up to the stool, be seated and I will place the hat on your head. When you are told what your house is, you may go to that house. No maiming the hat, no running off with the hat, no shouting at the hat, no questioning the hats' judgement, no stamping on the hat, no threatening the hat and no eating the hat. Got it?'

'Yes sir' we chorused. Nobody wanted to run the risk of going first, so we kept our mouths shut. They began alphabetically, and I was M. That meant i'd be a good halfway down the list.

'Emily Abbott'

'HUFFLEPUFF'. This resulted in a cheer from the mentioned house, and the child would place the hat on the stool and run off, probably to join a sibling or cousin.

'Elisabeth Bowden'

'RAVENCLAW'

'Jonathon Bridges'

'HUFFLEPUFF'

'Eric Creevey'

'GRYFFINDOR'

Finally - 'Scorpius Malfoy'. He stood, went over to the stool, like everyone else. He looked around nervously and three hundred students looked expectantly back. He picked up the hat delicately, as it was rather old and manky. The hat was a thousand years old. It wasn't the same since the Dark Lord tried to destroy it at the hight of the Hogwarts Battle. After a moment of the hat being on his head, everyone realised something was wrong. The hat wasn't moving. It wasn't muttering. Therealisation gripped everyone. That was dead. Joy.

Proffessor Longbottom broke out in a sweat – this couldn't happen! It was unheard of. Unless the hat was just sleeping, thought Scorpius. Don't be rediculous, hats don't sleep. Hats don't talk and see into peoples' minds, either. Just keep your eyes down. Don't look up. And don't laugh. He looked up. But he didn't laugh. Albus stood with the other first years, looking concerned. The teachers behind him sounded more than just concerned.

'The hat doesn't just die Minerva, it is a powerful magical object-'

'I know, but it is hardly taking a nap in the middle of sorting, it just isn't done.'

'Not teh interupt, but maybe we should be taking the hat off the wee childs' head before jumpin' teh conclusions like tha'?'

'What do we do without the hat? It doesn't just die. It never has before. Who would sort the students?'

'Just get it off that poor boys' head, someone, please!'

'It's obvious where he'll go anyway – he's a Malfoy!'

That was when Proffessor Longbottom came up to Scorpius to remove the dead hat from his head. And Just as he lifted the hat off his head, it muttered one word: _Gryffindor._

Damn.


	2. Down with the stupid Malfoy rules

**Sorry – I forgot to put a disclaimer in on my last chapter. All the characters and settings are J.K Rowlings (SUPRISE!). I own nothing. Also, I am sorry about the terrible spelling and grammar problems in the last chapter. Just to clarify – this is second person narrative, not first. Also, thanks to everyone who liked the story, and the two who gave me a review. **

September 1st 2014

Scorpius stood below his father, his bags in his hand. Only ten minutes to go. He looked to his father, who was towering above him. Well, not exactly towering. Draco Malfoy was hardly tall, but his manner gave the impression that he was certainly the one in control of the situation. Scorpius had complete faith in his father. Draco, however, felt anything but in control. Standing there, on that platform, surrounded by school children, it reminded him of a time he wasn't particularly proud of. He felt vulnerable. Scorpius looked exactly like his father, as everyone had always pointed out. But Draco's hair was thining, and his face showed signs of age through his wrinkles and constant frown.

'Well, son, have a good first semester. Remember the rules?' Asked Draco. This was the first time that Scorpius would be away from the confines of Malfoy Manor, a place which atracted only one type of person.

'I remember the rules, ok? ' Scorpius could hardly forget. Draco had made the rules quite plain. One – uphold family tradition. That basically meant he had to be Slytherin, which wasn't hard - and not make friends with any mudbloods or blood traitors. Two – Don't be swayed by anyone. Always remember that nobody is above the law, and that you need to see past people to find their true motives before doing anything. In a nutshell, don't go off and become a death eater like he did. As much as Draco valued class and status, he wasn't about to go joining the Death Eaters again. He could only make that mistake once. He blamed Voldemort for his fathers' death, and the death of Snape. Right before his death, Voldemort killed many of the highest death eaters in an attempt to make sure he was the rightful owner of his wand. He would never let his son make the same mistakes as himself. Not that he'd ever admit that he had made a mistake.

It was at that point that Draco and Scorpius turned to face the largest group of wizards. Five children were shouting and generally making a nusiance as their parents fell through the barrier. Three of the children were red-heads, the other two resembled their parents. Draco gasped as he realised the identities of the parents. Twenty feet away stood the Weasley and Potter clan. Draco swore.

That, thought Scorpius, led to rule number three. Don't go near the Potters. This was probably due to pure embarrisment on Draco's behalf, as well as the whole Slytherin thing. Scorpius had no idea why Draco hated them so much, considering he was on their side now, and the fact that they saved his life like three times. But he wasn't going to ask him any time soon. Draco Malfoy still had a ridiculous temper. The oldest boy, with the red hair, was teasing the younger black-haired kid. It was quite a contrast to the silence in Scorpius' family, who were solemn and quiet as they stood in the shadows. The bushy-haired girl spotted him staring and whole family began to pointedly look at the Malfoys. Draco tried to stand tall, but it was obvious that the family was embarrased - Scorpius' pale face had turned bright red.

'Come now Scorpius, don't stare!'

The clock showed that it was three minutes to eleven, and so Scorpius gave his quiet goodbyes, half jelous of the family next to them, who were making quite a scene. He looked up at his father, who smiled and gave him a pat on the back, and to his mother, who had stayed silent the entire trip. He recieved a kiss and a hug before turning, his backpack and owl the only things accompanying him onto the train. He took a deep breath and joined the stream of students pouring into the back of the train.

The inside of the train was overcrowded, but Scorpius was able to navagate his way past the prefect and head boy compartments to the main ones, which, as he was one of the last on board, were already packed to the brim. So as Draco departed the station with his wife in tow, Scorpius went from compartment to compartment, looking for the very last seat. Scorpius got to the very last compartment after fifteen minutes of awkward conversation interuptions. The compartments, he had learned, held six people and a table. The closer you were to the front, the older you were. Towards the back, he had seen several compartments full of first years. Already, groups were forming based on what house you wanted to be in, or, if it was obvious, what house you were practically in already. There were five children sitting in the last room, crowding around the table to play what looked like a game of exploding snap. It was only after opening the door and revealing himself, did he realise who he was interupting. This was certainly not the group he had a lot in common with. Sitting before him were Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Well, that's rule number three gone, thought Scorpius miserably.

'I'm so sorry to interupt, but I've just been to every compartment on this train and this is the last seat left.' Scorpius stumbled, absolutely horrified with himself. Rule number three, one of the most important rules, was gone already. In the first ten minutes. He wasn't even at Hogwarts yet. Father would not be pleased. The children looked at him curiously, before saying -

'Aren't you the Malfoy kid?'

'Yes, but – '

'So you'll be in Slytherin?' The older boy interjected.

'I have no idea, I haven't been sorted yet. Can I sit?' Asked Scorpius, trying not to be rude, yet thoroughly annoyed.

'Sure, but if we find any of this information leaked, we will be holding you entirely responsible' said the older red-haired boy.

'Of course.' Scorpius replied. He was no traitor or death eater, but decided just to agree with them so as to not cause any arguements. None of them looked overly pleased about the seating arrangements, but the oldest boy decided to start introductions anyway.

'James Potter' said the boy, holding out his hand. 'The oldest, coolest, fastest Potter of the next generation'.

'Modest, too' said the girl sitting opposite him. 'Rose Weasley. The smartest Weasley on the planet – next to mum, obviously – '

'Ugliest, too!' That was James.

'I look exactly like mum, so I'll tell her you said that!'

'Damn Aunt Hermione...'

'I'll tell her that too.'

'Snitch'

'Peabrain'

'Mama's girl'

'Papa's boy'

'SHUT IT! I'm trying to READ here!' Yelled the boy sitting next to me. Harry Potter's other son, Scorpius realised. He looked exactly like Harry Potter, too.

'Albus Potter' He said. 'Interesting to meet you.'

'Interesting to meet you, too.' Scorpius smiled.

'Ah, the wrath of Aunt Hermione and her dutiful servant, Miss Ro-'

'Do you plan to be living by the time we get to Hogwarts?'

'Yes. Why? Going to hex me?'

'God, knock it off, you two!' That was the boy sitting opposite me. 'Alex Longbottom, nice to meet you.' He held out his hand. We shook. 'Look, Rose, swap seats with me. God, I don't know how I'll survive the next four hours.' So they swapped and sure enough, the bickering subdued.

'So – Malfoy. What's your favourite quiddich team?' Asked Rose, closing Quiddich Through the Ages. Obviously a quiddich family, Scorpius thought. Obviously trying to make small talk. Just go with it. If you don't have any friends by the end of this term, you can hold dad entirely responsible, he told himself. Not many people came by Malfoy Manor anymore. Especially not children.

'Erm, Chuddley Cannons...' He said quietly. His particular team of choice hadn't won the championship since 1807 but despite this, Scorpius had unwavering support for the team. It wasn't like he shouted his alleigance from the rooftops. On the contrary, his father had no idea who his son was supporting. The house did share the same colours as one Gryffindor House. It wasn't like Scorpius was a bad son. He had just decided to make his own desisions. Stick to the rules, but draw his own conclusions. That led him back to his current situation. Everyone had stopped to stare at him. Not that they weren't staring before he had answered the question, but it was more obvious now.

'No way!' Said James. 'That's impossible!' He was rather excited. Scorpius was confused. Yay, he supported a losing team? Everyone always made fun of the Chuddley supporters.

'Unbelieveable! A Malfoy, of all people! Good on you, buddy!' Definitely teasing, Scorpius decided.

'We, the Weasley and Potter families, are officially The Biggest Cannons Supporters Since The Middle Ages - with capital letters.' James declared. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. He was preparing to be tortured for his lack of common and quiddicherary sense.

'We're supposed to support the HolyHead Harpies because of mum and Victiore, but I took an oath of alleigance, and well, never mind!' Said James, excitedly. 'So why do you support the Cannons, Snake boy?'

'I dunno, I guess I support the underdogs...' Scorpius said.

'Yeah well, after saying that, I guess you'll have to be in Slytherin, right?' Scorpius looked confused. James went on. 'Slytherin numbers have dropped dramatically since the year 1998. The war painted a rather bad picture of them. I suppose it makes sense, really. I mean you can't have exactly one quarter of the year smart a quarter of the year evil, can you?'

'No, I suppose not.' Murmured Scorpius thoughtfully.

'Do you even want to be in Slytherin?' Albus asked. That was it. Scorpius wasn't sure. It was tradition, but he didn't feel liek a Slytherin. He didn't posses those qualities. Maybe he was a Ravenclaw. He certainly wasn't brave. Maybe he didn't care about the Malfoy rules. Maybe, he could ignore his father just this once. Just Maybe, if he stood up to his father just this once, he could be himself for the rest of his life. Scorpius put his maybes to one side, to play a game of exploding snap with his new friends. His first friends. He dropped the frown that was constantly lurking in his face and let himself smile. Down with the stupid Malfoy rules.


	3. InterHouse CoOperation

**Sorry it's so slow. School has just started back up again, so I'm up to my wand in homework. Not much action happens, it's just a fill-in. That's why it was hard to write. Don't expect a masterpeice guys, which is why I do not own anything. AT ALL. **

Damn. DamnDamnDamnDamnDamn. Scorpius screamed inside. When he said down with the rules, he never meant this far across the line. God, Dad'l be unbearable. A Malfoy and a Gryffindor. It's never been that way. I'l be disowned, he thought mournfully. There was whispering behind him.

'Well, wasn't that a tad unexpected ?' Said the irish witch in an undertone. Unexpected? Unexpected? You might as well have warranted my death sentance, you hag, Scorpius thought. Everyone was stunned. Even the Gryffindors weren't cheering. They always cheered. Even when the overly unco-ordinated Longbottom twins were both assigned to their house they cheered louder than any other house could. But now they were silent. He glanced at the slytherin table, all looking shocked. They thought I was a shoe-in, thought Scorpius. I was a shoe in. I was definitely a Slytherin at the station this morning, he thought. Was it on the train? Or was it the Ghost? _Maybe it's the fact that Slytherin is a house, Gryffindor is a family. _That's not true! Scorpius was torn. The hat couldn't be wrong, could it? The Slytherin house, for a moment was silent with shock, as if registering the loss of one of their own, before looking at him angrily. What once were his friends were now his sworn enemy.

'Malfoy, you need to go and sit down now' Longbottom said kindly. Even he expected me to be a Slytherin.

'No, I have to be resorted, please! You don't understand!' Malfoy cried. But he knew, the Hat was barely strong enough to sort the rest of the first years. He couldn't sort one more. Especially seeing the damage he had done the first time round. Malfoy hopped off the seat and trudged towards his new house. He sat next to the Longbottom twins, as they had been the last Gryffindors sorted.

'How strange!' Gushed Poppy in an undertone. 'I mean, I thought you were a-' But she was stopped mid-dentance by Alex, who probably saw the lack of tact in her words. Thankfully, James saw the awkward situation occuring and came to the rescue.

'And so the Snake turns into a Lion! Welcome to Gryffindor, mate!' James appeared to be the only person excited about Scorpius' situation. 'I hope you're a pranker! I got some stuff to test out from my uncle.' Scorpius looked confused. They were test driving?

'My Uncle George owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He gets me to be his Hogwarts salesperson by test-driving all their new gear! Me and Freddie there' He pointed to a boy with tan skin and chocolate coloured hair 'And Zavier Wood' He motioned to the boy next to him ' Are the next gen marauders. We were hoping Al would join the business, but he doesn't seem keen. Speak of the Devil, here he is.' Albus was walking up to sit on the stool, his eyes wide with fear and excitement. The hat sat on his head, muttering about his ancestors. His eyes scrunched up, and he appeared to be muttering something over and over under his breath. The hat continued-

'I told your father the same thing, you know. You could be great in Slytherin. Ah well, better be... GRYFFINDOR!' And the table erupted into applause.

'Thank god,' James said to Scorpius under his breath. 'I almost thought he wouldn't make it!' Most people could talk a hind leg off a donkey. James, Scorpius decided, could talk four whole legs off a Hungarian Horntail. Albus plonked down next to him.

'Erm, Albus – The hat' he said. Albus had forgotten to take the hat off and had to return it to Lavender Patil, who was squirming on the chair. Everyone else was roaring with laughter and Scorpius noticed Al's ears go rather pink. James almost fell onto the floor saying 'God Bless 'im'. Scorpius was just glad that people had stopped staring at him. Albus was covering his head in his hand.

'Just be glad that the Hat didn't have another heart attack' Scorpius said as words of comfort. Everyone returned to their conversations, or for the few that watched, the sorting. 'Don't worry. They've stopped looking.' Scorpius said. Albus lifted his head, his face red as a tomato.

'Oh gosh! Aren't you red!' Gaped Poppy.

'I get it from me mums' side...' muttered Albus. There seemed to be an awful lot on his mum's side, as 8 of his supposed 27 cousins came up to congratulate him. And then there were the friends.

'We don't really know them,' explained James as he smiled at a teacher. 'Dad just went to school with their parents or auntie or something. And Al gets all the attention because he looks like dad.' Albus just smiled. The Malfoy family was small, always had been, always will be. He had no aunties or uncles to meet up with. And the family had no friends that would be the surrogate uncle who gave great presents. Most of the people his father talked of, were in prison. Three guesses why.

At that point, James' other cousin Louis stepped up, shaking. He sat the Hat on his head, the rim covering his nose. 'RAVENCLAW' The hat yelled. Louis slumped, but didn't object and he trudged over to his house.

'Damn. He's bloody smart, that one, so I'm not surprised, but... Gosh!' He sounded very surprised to Scorpius. I suppose Louis had just done what Scorpius had. Broken family tradition. Ancient family tradition. _Maybe we can start a club, _thought Scorpius. 'Ah the famous Rose. Definitely a Gryffindor, no doubt about that.' James continued to ramble. The world is full of contradictions, Scorpius had just learned, so he ignored the comment. Scorpius was right. The Hat sat on Rose's head for a whole two minutes before deciding, in a slightly sorry tone that she was destined for 'SLYTHERIN'. James, for once, was speachless.

Rose didn't even flinch. Without even a hint of anger, sadness or frustration, she went over to her new house. Everyone in Gryffindor slumped in their seats. Rose smiled, somewhat sadly at ALbus before sitting herself in what should and could have been Scorpius' seat. She almost looked pleased. Rose was the last to be sorted. It was probably just as well, because the hat looked ready to pass out.

'How can a Hat be so tired?' Asked Poppy, almost reading his mind. 'I mean, It's a HAT! All it does is sit around all year, waiting to sort people! How can it be so... dead? And gosh, what a shock, I mean with you, Scorpius, and Louis and Ro-'

But Poppy was stopped mid-sentence by Proffesor McGonigal, who was standing at the podium, ready to give the welcome speach.

'Now, as eventful as this feast has been, we really must press on.' She said crisply. 'I have something to announce. This year, at the advice of many government officials, and the sorting hat, we have decided to invest our time in some inter-house co-operation.' Everyone began to talk at a rappid pace. What they meant, was the end to the silent and unspoken rule: Slytherins are not to be fraternised with. 'So, you will not be going back to your houses tonight, for this school will no longer be split so far. Prefects! Please come forth.' And with that, Victiore, Teddy, Lachlan Wood and Elsbeth Bell came up to the front of the hall. It began to rain overhead. Teddy began to call names. Mine, Albus, Rose and Louis, Lavender Chang and so many others. And with that we were ushered up to the Gryffindor Tower. Except the red and gold I had expected, wasn't there.

**There you go. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	4. Dormitory Fun

**The usual disclaimer – do i even have to write it? Anyway, thanks to lookouttroublesabout for the amazing review and the jellybeans. But please – to everyone else REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't care if I get flames – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also – I have no idea where this will go myself, so any suggestions will be GREATLY APRECIATED... And if there are no reviews... don't expect me to be very punctual with uploading...**

Scorpius stood at the entrance to the common room. Louis, Albus, Rose and Alex stood at his side. They all gaped. Only half an hour previously they had been sorted in completely diferent houses. And yet here they all stood together, along with several nasty looking Slytherins and a bunch of others to whom Scorpius hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. But they weren't staring into the red and gold haven they thought they would be entering only one hour ago. The banners sported all four house emblems and the furniture was coloured a neutral grey. The older students swept in front of them and trudged up to their houses, complaining about how terrible it was an idea to split you from your friends to spend quality time with the enemy.

'How depressing...' muttered Albus dismally. Scorpius thought he was being hypocritical. From what he had heard, this was much nicer than the Slytherin Dungeons.

'The girls dormitories are up the stairs to your left, the boys the same on your right.' Scorpius gulped. He trudged up the stairs with his bag and to his right. The room was already occupied with the Slytherin Thugs he had seen downstairs. _If you wre in Slytherin you'd be hanging out with them, _Scorpius thought as the boys swung round to see the disruption. They frowned at him. He had seen them on the train. The would-be death eaters. Parkinson, he recognised. And Zabini too. They had already parted with Millicent Nott, but their sheer size made up for the lack of numbers. They smirked at Scorpius as he put his bag down on the closest four-poster.

'Oi! Whats-your-name! Traitor!' Yelled Zabini, even though he knew perfectly well what his name was. 'That's my bed! Get your filth off it!' That was when Scorpius' Gryffindor traits kicked in.

'My name is Scorpius Malfoy, I am not a peice of filth and if this is your bed, then why is your stuff over there?' He said with determination. _Oh shit. I just started a fight with a Slitherin. Where's my wand? _He thought desperately.

The boy looked shocked. He stuttered for a moment before regaining composure. 'I was just moving them...'

Scorpius made himself laugh. 'It was a rhetorical question. Anyway, are you sure you want this bed? It seems a bit far from your friend... All those snitching Gryffindors eavesdropping on your conversation...' He mused. The boy paled. Then he heard whispering behind him. Albus, Alex, Louis and another boy that he recognised to be a huffepuff were all standing behind him in awe.

'Yeah. Maybe you should stay where you are.' Scorpius recomended.

'God, look at the loser. All his loser friends. Potter.' He spat. 'Weasley ...Hufflepuff Muggle-Born Garder, _longbottom_ and little Iggy Bones... What brave and strong friends you have. I'm sure they'll save you.' This rendered in outbursts from the named parties, and wands raised by all the boys.

'You wouldn't, shortie!' Spat Parkinson. The slytherins were losing this fight and they knew it. 'How dare you tell us what to do!' Scorpius growled. _I'm not short, I'm fun sized._

'I'm not so short. I can stand up to you. I can stand up to your stupid dares. I do dare. Because I am a Gryffindor!'

'Fine. Be that way. Traitor.' The boy spat. 'But before we do, you should know that you aren't a Malfoy. You're a Gryffindor Mud-friend.' Everyone gasped. The word _mudblood _had been outlawed many years ago, but simply the word 'mud' in relation to status was almost as much a crime as the whole word itself. The word hung there for a milisecond. The silence was broken by the most unexpected person.

'Don't you dare say that! You reptilian bully!' Shouted Albus suddenly. The Slytherins were speachless.

Two hours later, the boys were sitting by the heater in the centre of the room, eating Honeydukes sweets with Weasley's joke sweets mixed in. Scorpius was sitting on the edge of the circle, studying what looked to be a toffee apple and cinamon capsule but could also easily be a fainting fancy. They had already finished all the animal sound chewies, much to the Slytherins' discomfort. They were sitting at the edge of the room, scowling. They had tried snitching forty minutes earlier, but they had been showered with silencing charms and were now forced to sit there, unable to sleep, listening to the laughter bouncing around the room. They were laughing over a particularly nasty puking pastule when Rose stormed in.

'What the HELL are you doing in here at 12.30? We have been up for hours listening to you BUMBLING AROUND LIKE BLOODY FOOLS! Good God!' She shouted, more towards Louis and Albus than anyone else, even though it was obvious they weren't dominant members of the group. 'I am tempted to go to McGonigal with all you! We have class tomorrow and you won't even be able to stand on your own two feet! I have a reputation to uphold and I don't want to be related to a bunch of inarticulate losers!'

Everyone was stunned. Not at her rage. That was seen on a daily basis. Not the shouting in general either. They were more shocked by the person standing behind her. The one who had heard the entire rant. Because standing in the doorway, in an emerald green night-dress, was Proffesor McGonigal and three Slytherin thugs.

**Sorry it's a short one, and that I'm still on day one of Hogwarts. Never mind. New day tomorrow with new challenges and NEW CHAPTERS! But remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 13****th**** person to review gets a virtual warm chocolate chip cookie with warm liquid chocolate drizzled on top... **


	5. War

**So pleased with the lovely reviews. Anyway, some complained about the grey in Gryffindor, but all the other colours represented a house, and if you look closely, before students get sorted, the ties on the uniform are black. Sorry about the spelling. I'm in the process of finding a beta reader at school, but also, Australia has different spelling to you American folk. As always, some constructive criticism would be much appreciated. **

Scorpius returned to the Great Hall the next day with bags under his eyes. The previous night had been eventful to say the least. Rose became the first person in the school to receive multiple detentions, but the event was so funny that nobody cared. Except for Hermione, who sent what appeared to be a rather half-hearted howler the next morning. She had obviously sent it upon the instructions of McGonagall, who hadn't yet realised that this was to be a regular occurrence.

Scorpius had also received a letter, from his father, congratulating his entry into Slytherin and complaining of the 'Inter-house Cooperation' that was taking place. Scorpius had sent a rushed letter to his father the night before, his untidy scrawl informing him of the new regime, stating that he was sharing a dorm with Zabini and Parkinson. He didn't say what house he was in, or that the Slytherin boys were his sworn enemies. Or that he had lost 10 house points the night before for his fun. But he hadn't lied, and that was the main thing.

Scorpius tried to gulp down some toast as the timetables were passed around, but he was too nervous to put any energy into eating. What if he was terrible at magic? Scorp had bought his wand only two days before he arrived at the train station, and he hadn't tried it out much. What if he was a squib? His wand was phoenix feather and willow and he was very proud of it. He didn't want to let it down. Even further, he didn't want to let his father down more than he already had.

The timetable showed that he had transfiguration first, with McGonagall. Although she was Headmistress, she was yet to find a suitable replacement for Transfiguration classes. Hermione Granger had been asked, but had declined due to her love for her present job, protesting for Werewolf and House-Elf rights. So McGonagall stayed teaching, and even took over in some of the Gryffindor Head-of-House duties. Just as she had last night. It was going to be an awkward lesson.

Awkward was right. As soon as Scorpius, Albus and Rose stepped into the room she addressed them personally. 'I do not want a repeat of last night tonight please. I really don't want you to take over James Potters' role. I don't need four personal poltergeists, I already have one.' She said crisply, with a hint of anger. She obviously blamed them for the bags under her eyes.

'I wonder what James did...' Mused Scorpius.

'Knowing James, everything under the sun and more.' Said Rose coldly, and returned to ignoring them. Rose blamed the boys' entirely for her detentions, and nothing they said or did would prove her otherwise. Unfortunately, the Slytherins shared classes with Gryffindor, so they had to listen to her complaining about their idiocy all lesson, even though she had already told them twice that she was 'never speaking to them again'. So far she had said two hundred and seventy eight words on Scorp's count.

It turned out to be a particularly boring lesson, with McGonagall teaching them the basic theory to elemental transfiguration and giving them a pop quiz. They didn't even use their wands once, much to Scorpius' relief. They wouldn't be turning matchsticks into needles until the third lesson, as she had to teach them what they were transfiguring before handling them. Those brought up by wizards didn't know that needles were pointy, or that when one brandished a wand over a match (causing sparks) that the match would probably catch alight.

At least the lesson wasn't as boring as History of Magic, which was still taught by Professor Binns, an old, self-obsessed and grouchy ghost who still didn't know he was dead. He was so old that he didn't notice that every person in the class (except for Rose) had fallen asleep. Nor did he notice when everyone awoke suddenly when Albus started to sing a poor rendition Custard Beaver songs in his sleep.

'I will never be a teacher. I want to be the fun bachelor that gives great presents and gets drunk at every Christmas, birthday and graduation possible. I mean, out of all the teachers, how many know the meaning of fun?' Said James to the youngsters at lunch. He had just been to a double period of History of magic, before going to an intensive class on ancient runes. And he'd hated it. He was in the middle of his customary rant on the poor social lives of teachers and how he would never aspire to be one. 'I'll be just like Uncle Charlie...' he chuckled.

'Well, I'm so glad that you aspire to be such an intellectual and rational person, James. Your education is really paying off. I can't imagine how pleased your parents will be.' Said Rose icily from the Slytherin table.

'What happened with Rose?' James asked. 'She definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'

'Actually... I don't think she went to bed at all last night.' Said Scorpius in a low voice. He was still very tired, to the point of Zombie like, but at least the nap he had in history had stopped him drooling.

'Anyway' interjected Albus 'what did you do to become McGonagall's personal poltergeist?'

James smiled. 'She said that, did she?' He laughed. 'Me and McGonagall share a love – hate relationship.' He said. 'Last night I let off an experimental firecracker in the Girls' dormitory. It turned everyone's hair red... apart from Molly, obviously... Her hair's already red...' Scorpius laughed.

That was when James turned to his friends and began to talk about the latest pranks. Albus sat there with Colin Creevey and chatted about the transfiguration class. Scorpius was deep in thought. Albus was the accidental ringleader, Louis was the brains, Emery Garder was the Gryffindor Spokesperson and Rose was the sly one that would probably always manage to stay awake during History. Scorpius had no idea what part he played yet. He wasn't particularly smart or witty. He wasn't particularly brave either; he just didn't like to be teased. He was hardly anything really. He didn't even have a last name anymore, or he wouldn't by the edn of the year.

He looked around. Everyone has a place in the social hierarchy. Everyone fitted in to a cliché model of something. He was at the bottom of the heap, obviously. But how far to the bottom? Where was he along the chain? Suddenly a group of Slytherins walking by caught his eye. They were in James' year. They were staring at him. They weren't happy.

'Heard you 'dissed my bro, Malfoy.' Said the boy. It was Zabini's brother. 'We will get you. You have no idea what we can do. We can make your life hell. We may even accidentally 'slip' and tell your dad what house you're in.' They said. Their message was delivered with a smirk and an angry but cocky tone. They knew that they could easily deliver tehir promise. It took a while to register in his sleep-deprived brain. But when it did, Scorpius became alert once more. Scorpius sighed. This was inevitable. He was a Gryffindor. He betrayed Slytherin last night. Surely he could have joined with Slytherin after being sorted. But his angered verbal fight last night had thrown the opportunity down the toilet. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of the Slytherins. Did he? Maybe he did...

'Oi! Scorpius! Are you right? What did they want?' It was James. He had spent the last three years with them, and it was obvious they held a grudge. 'I can piss them off for you if you want.' He said hopefully.

'Thanks James, but I'm fine.' That was when he had his first brainwave. They wanted to play rough? Fine. Scorpius could play rough. He could play very rough. 'Hey James...' Scorpius asked slyly. 'You don't have any more of those firecrackers do you?'

_It's war._

**That's it. Sorry. I love those Cliff-hangers. Anyway, at the advice of TheHalfBloodAuthor I activated spellcheck. Hope this is ok. I'm trying to do as much as possible before exams set in. Each chapter should be between 1200 – 1500 words. Reviews please. They make me write faster, I swear. **


	6. One Stupid, Slimy Set of Slytherins

**A/N: The usual disclaimer and the usual message – Will update within one week. Please REVIEW. You don't need an account. You can review anonymously. But they make a depressed, friendless teenage girl very happy – so REVIEW! Still don't know where the story will lead me exactly so – ANY IDEAS WILL BE GREATLY, GREATLY APPRECIATED. Also, understand that I am not shouting at you, merely emphasising my need for reviews. I don't know that you like it if you don't – REVIEW!**

**Also a very, very, very special thank-you to Lookouttroublesabout, who has been my writer's block buster/beta reader/jellybean provider/ pretty much co-writer. **

Scorpius spent the next few days in a haze. The pranking war had officially begun the previous Friday, and he had spent most of his free time avoiding the Slytherins, who had declared that he would 'die a slow and painful death'. Their hair was still a violent shade of red. Somehow Madam Lovegood couldn't replace the colour, so now all the Slytherins were declaring war.

The thing to be worried about was that it had been almost three days and they still hadn't retaliated. This was strange on three accounts. One, they all looked like Weasleys, and a Hogsmeade weekend was fast approaching. Two, Slytherins valued pride over everything else, and their pride had thoroughly been stamped on. Three, Rose was a Slytherin, and although already being a Weasley (and therefore not caring whether her hair was red or not), she had begun to hang out with several would-be death eaters and was more than peeved with the boys when the prank succeeded.

Rose had begun to move away from the Weasley dominated group, partially because it was headed by Albus. The other reason was because she spent a large proportion of her time with a Millicent Goyle. Poppy had noticed this at breakfast, and was in mourning at the loss of a friend.

He had spent the rest of the time trying to navigate his way through the vast amounts of homework he had been allocated by each of his Professors. The teachers didn't seem to understand the concept that Scorpius had more than one class to cater for. He worked well into the morning most nights to finish his Potions homework (the school had adopted Snape's curriculum and recipes).

Then there were finding the classes. Scorpius got horribly lost every day with Albus and Louis, sometimes ending up seven levels higher than needed.

'Good God! Why can't they give us a map at least?' Exclaimed Louis angrily as they searched for transfiguration class seventeen. Louis was very impatient with everything from the portrait lady to new spells. They were running fourteen minutes late, even with directions from Sir Nick, who had once again made reference to the 'mysterious great-uncle'.

'Who is your great uncle, anyways?' Albus asked curiously. He hadn't been present during the first conversation that Sir Nick had supplied.

'I don't have one.' Said Scorpius lamely. 'I swear I don't. The Malfoys are a small family. It's not like you can lose track of how many cousins or uncles you have.' Scorpius was mildly annoyed. His father wouldn't hide a great uncle from him, would he? Draco was strong and powerful in Scorpius' eyes. Someone to be afraid of. And he didn't keep secrets.

Truth be told, Draco was broken. And he had been for a while. But your son doesn't need to see the skeletons lying in your closet. He doesn't need to know what nightmares you have. He was making the same mistake as his father had made by not letting him see him for who he really was, but pride was everything to a Malfoy. You can't see past it.

Albus gasped. 'There! I found the classroom!' He shouted triumphantly.

'Albus! Shhhh!' Scorpius whispered angrily. But it was too late. McGonagall appeared out of the classroom, her face red with anger.

'It is enough to enter my classroom late, and be triumphant about it, but to disrupt my class – I advise you spend this class in the library. I will notify Madam Patil. Maybe next time, I shall transfigure you into a map! You obviously take after your fathers. They weren't much for promptness...' And with that she swept round and returned to her class, who were whispering loudly.

'Great. So how do we get to the Library?'

'We need to get The Map off James...' Muttered Albus angrily.

'What map?' Scorpius asked curiously as he huffed up their eighteenth staircase.

'It was the first Marauders map, they made it. It got confiscated by filch in their sixth year, and then Fred and George got it. They gave it to Harry; James stole it off Harry last year.' He said.

'That is an awful lot of stealing. Didn't Harry notice the map was gone?' Scorpius was shocked. He would never steal anything from Draco, let alone get away with it.

'I think dad knew, but he was just sick of getting owls at three in the morning, so he let him keep it.' Albus said lightly as they came up to the portrait hole for the Ravenclaws. Scorpius gave him a quizzical look.

'I thought you knew where you were going! We'll get in so much trouble if we don't get to the library soon!' Scorpius hissed. The portrait lady growled at him.

'Oi! Get back to class!' yelled the Portrait Lady angrily. She had been flirting with Sir Cadagan in the next portrait and wasn't amused with the distraction of lost pre-teenage boys arguing in front of her.

'Armando Dippet' said Scorpius calmly and the door swung open with such force that Albus almost fell over when it hit him. Albus grumbled something about bruising easily before stomping up into the portrait hole and slamming the portrait violently behind him.

'As I was saying – Why are we in the Ravenclaw Common room instead of the library?' Scorpius said wearily. Albus, although soft, was still a Gryffindor and he was sick of being late. It was almost a rite of passage for him to steal the map off James.

'We aren't!' Exclaimed Scorpius, as though reading Al's mind. He could only imagine the shower of pranks that would fall on the two if James found his precious map gone.

'Live a little Scorpius!' Albus sighed. Now who was wimpy?

'Just think. If you have the map, you won't have to check around every corner with a mirror for Slytherins anymore.' Scorpius stiffened. Albus had noticed his paranoia. He gulped. 'Come on! You're a Gryffindor. Embrace the lion within you!' Scorpius wondered who had slipped him Felix Felicis into his Pumpkin Juice that morning.

'Fine.' He said quickly. He wouldn't be painted a coward. And yet he regretted the decision almost instantly.

'Don't worry! I'll be quick. We have half an hour before our next class. This should only take 10 minutes.' He climbed up the steps and turned right. The stairs turned into a slide and he whizzed down and landed with a rather large thump at Scorp's feet.

'Um, Albus?' Scorpius said weakly. 'That was the girls' dormitory.'

'Well, Scorpius. I think I gathered that when the stairs turned into a stone slippery slide! God that's gonna bruise...' He muttered, rambling on as Scorpius headed up the steps and to the left dormitory.

'Come ON! We don't want James to come back, do we?' Scorpius motioned for him to follow. He pushed open the door. That was the great thing about these dormitories. When you opened that door, the dormitory you would find would be the one you wanted. It knew when you needed to visit a friend, get something from your room, or in this case – steal from your older brother.

Scorpius knew instantly which bed was James'. Most compartments had messy beds and some clothes and books strewn on the floor. James' compartment looked like he had taken his suitcase (and everyone else's) and tipped it upside down all over the bed and floor.

'How does one create so much mess in less than twenty-four hours?' Scorpius asked incredulously.

'I have no idea - but at least this makes it easier.' Albus said. Scorpius couldn't imagine his room at home. And how could the mess make it easier?

'If you had a map that showed the entire of Hogwarts would you keep it in a pile of crap?' He asked as he opened drawers and cabinets.

'Well, I don't know... I've never owned such a map before... I don't suppose I would...' Scorpius mused.

'It was a rhetorical question – you're not supposed to answer it. But you get the point. Anything valuble will be in a drawer or something.' Albus said as he pulled the mattress out of its frame. 'Eureka!' Albus yelled before clapping his own hand over his mouth.

'You idiot! We're supposed to be in the Library! Can't you keep your mouth shut – or at least gagged somewhat so you don't, you know, make the entire school come running?' Scorpius said in an angry stage whisper. 'And what's eureka?'

'Eureka is me proclaiming my own ingenuity because – I have the map!' He said flourishing what looked to be a yellowing, coffee stained piece of parchment. 'Now – let's get out of here.'

So the boys headed down the stairs to the common room as Albus opened the map. 'It's concealed, obviously.' Albus explained. 'Dad said that if a teacher were to try and see what the map was without the password an insult would appear. Cool eh?'

'Yeah.' Scorpius was breathless. With this map they were invincible. Or at least, they were when the map was open and when you could see what was ahead. Because they were yet to open the map, they didn't see what would have been three labelled dots standing outside the entrance. If they had opened the map, they wouldn't have stumbled right into the three Slytherin thugs that Scorpius had been so desperately trying to avoid.

**So please – REVIEW! Even if you have nothing to say, just say that you a) Loved it, b) hated it or c) you think it needs more romance. And I'm sorry I'm dragging it on but I like to leave it at cliffhangers. They make my day so please: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
